The Outcast
by Inujuju712
Summary: She was the only one who truly understood what he was going through... But will someone else steel her away before he has a chance to tell her? What if she turns away from the one who loves her most? What if he dies before they even know what's happening.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey this is my first Anime fanfiction… I mean I've written for books and shit but this is the first Anime…. Hope you like this Princess Tutu! ^_^ Also this will (mostly) be in Fakir's POV… Also this is AU… Just regular high school for the gifted arts! And 'Duck's' name will remain Duck! Why? Because I watched the English dub so yea… ENJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I in no way shape or form own ANY animes and that's final!**

**Chapter 1: The new kid.**

**(In case you were wondering) Fakir's POV:**

I hate school. It's official that I hate it. I mean I get teased every day for being a 'whore'. I don't even know where they come up with that? My name's FA KIR not fuck here! I've NEVER slept with anyone… but apparently that doesn't matter because I'm a whore and my name is 'fuck here'! But whatever! I'm only going to get into college to get a degree in writing… I was too consumed in my thoughts to see the little red head, not paying attention either, run right into me.

"Oh my, I'm so sorry! You see I'm just a klutz, a horrible dummy who can't coordinate where I'm going! I'm just too weird!" Her face was kinda red and she was talking 100 miles an hour (possible exaggeration), when I noticed she must be the new girl Mytho has to show around.

Mytho is my only, ONLY, friend. We come from the same orphanage, and we got adopted, and lived right next to each other. So we became friends, sadly, he expanded his horizons, and he is student council president. Therefore, he has to show her around.

"Are you the new girl?" I didn't realize that I sounded mean until the shock crossed her face and she tried to keep down.

"Y-yes. Are you Mytho?" She looked up. She had so much hopefulness in her eyes that in pained me to tell her she had the wrong person.

"Um, no. But I know where he is, follow me." I just took off. Turned into the library to see that she wasn't following me. I sighed. Where on earth could she be? Just as I go to back out she bumps into me again. Only this time she doesn't drop all her books, which is what kept her back, but she just started falling forward. Her face twisted as she prepared for the fall, only I saw it coming and before she hit the ground I bended my body and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her into my body. I let her go and told her she would find Mytho in the library.

I went out of the school and started walking home (yes I live in walking distance) when some of the guys holler out, 'So whore, got a new play toy? You stupid fucking bitch! Your such a whore Fuck Here!' And since I don't want to be pummeled (tried standing up to them, once… didn't work out) I just nodded and walked away.

Let whoevers watching, watch over the new girl. She is going to need a lot of luck!

**A/N: Hey! Did you like it? Please tell me! I want to know what YOU thought about it… And I love his 'nickname' (8D) and can you honestly tell me it isn't somewhat funny? No. Didn't think so! Anyways please review I want to know what you think…**


	2. You Agian?

**A/N: Hey so at least someone liked it :D I just wanted to say thanks for the reviews! And this one is in Duck's Pov because I want you to see her with Mytho and what they talk about and blah blah blah.**

**Dedicated to Saga Koyshi (use to be Mother of Heart) because you talked to me and you're a wonderful person to be able to talk to! Thanks!**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

**Chapter 2: The Bullied.**

**Duck's POV**

"Please tell me your Mytho!" I said to the boy with silver hair, and light brown eyes.

"Indeed I am madam. But may I ask why you want me?" He had a soft voice. It's was quite beautiful.

"Yes please. I'm the new girl. My names Duck." I smiled. He seemed like a nice guy.

"Oh dear me. Please forgive me I was studying some new material. Hello Duck, may I ask who told you I was here?" He turned his head to the side and looked like a puppy.

"Oh. Um, this guy?" I totally forgot to ask his name. Mental facepalm.

"What did 'this guy' look like?" He smiled the sweetest smile.

"Um he had raven black hair, it looked tinted green in the light, and he had the most beautiful green eyes. He seemed rude… but he did help me find you and not fall on my face…" He seemed to be thinking.

"Ah it must have been Fakir! I'll tell him you found your way safely. Ah tell me why you're here at NATS" (Natural Advanced Talent School)

"Um I'm a dancer. I am, hopefully, going to become a professional ballerina. If you don't mind me asking, what are you here for?" He looked at little took back by my question but answered no of the less.

"Um why me and my friend Fakir, the man who helped you here, are dancers. We help ballerina's like yourself, we are the male ballerina's." Yes! I've met another dancer!

"Really? That's so cool!" I am too excited!

"Yes it is. But do you mind letting me see your classes? I will show you where you'll have to go for tomorrow." He smiled and held out his hand. (2nd year)

Advanced Nature Art

Prima Class

Honors English

Lunch

Chemistry

Geography

French

Algebra II

Turns out I have period 6 and 8 with Mytho. He told me that if I get in any trouble just give him a call. Then he offered to walk me home. Turns out we live next to each other (besides this middle house between us), and he is friend with the one in the middle so he is going to introduce me to him.

He knocked on the door and a man answered and told him that 'he' was upstairs. He gave Mytho an icepack. (I have no idea why?) And we began going upstairs.

"Hey! It's me! Open up I brought the new person next to you in… SHE also is the new girl in school!" I heard shuffling and a guy opened the door and told us to come in. I sat down on a chair and got a good look at him before I realized that it was the same person who helped me find Mytho.

"Give me that!" He went to grab the icepack.

"Who did it this time?" Mytho asked. He was playing keep away from the boy, whose name I could not remember.

"Rue's boyfriend Cater, now please give me my icepack." He was holding his side and speaking through clenched teeth. Mytho gave it to him and sat down looking into his hands. The boy put the icepack to his eye.

"Not to sound rude," They both looked at me. "But that ice pack isn't going to get you anywhere." I shrugged my shoulders and he stood up.

"To sound rude, I don't care it's always worked before." He smirked.

"Again, not going to help. I looked at bruises like hicky's, just some discoloration of the skin and blood blocking itself." I shrugged again.

"Ok, miss...?"

"Duck. My names Duck. Yours?"

"Fakir. Now how do I get rid of this 'hicky' that's on my eye?"

"Simple. Just follow me." I grabbed his hand and lead him to his kitchen. "Uh, I need a spoon…" After I showed him my **(Guys I have NO idea if this works, just guessing.) **secret way to get rid of it, we start talking.

"So, Duck, where you from?" He looked at his fiber bar.

"Um, actually I don't know. I really liked it there but no one would tell me where I was and that I had to lay low for a while until they passed." I looked at him. His face was in shock. But I couldn't handle it anymore… I laughed, and he caught on that it was a joke, and stared at me waiting for an answer. "Actually I was born and raised in a small town not too far away… You see I'm actually a orphan." I looked at the floor, noticing how I found a cool stain to look at.

"Well that's weird," I didn't let him finish. I just took off. Through the door and into the lawn. Sadly he chased after me… I tripped, again, and he wasn't here to catch me. So I ended up getting a mouthful of dirt, my face covered, and my clothes stained up.

"Oh darn it!" I was looking at my clothes, my adoptive mom was going to KILL me for getting them dirty, and I have to go to a party tonight and I look like crap, and just my luck our water doesn't work!

Fakir ran out of there flabbergasted. "Wait, you didn't let me finish. I was going to say that you Mytho and I have something in common. We are all orphan's and we all got adopted and live next to each other." Oh, well now I feel stupid. And now I have to explain this to 'Mommy'.

"Oh well now I feel stupid. And mom's gunna kill me. So long for a new life." I hang my head in shame.

"Well I bet you waters not on, and you need a shower. So get clothes and come inside."

**So did you like it? I hope so, The next chapter is going to be 'The Shower' or 'The Party' they both are interesting. 'The Shower is just going to be Duck pondering thoughts. 'The Party' is of her getting the shower and going to the party, but meets a unexpected person. So which one is better? I think 'The Party', but that's just me.**


End file.
